In a computing environment, websites and associated webpages often host online advertisements, intended to be viewed by online users of the respective websites. Online advertisements typically come from a different domain than that of the hosting website, for example, where the hosting website utilizes their servers to provide the website, and ad syndicators utilize their servers to provide ad content. Online advertisers and hosting websites typically work with the ad syndicator, which takes calls for ads from the host, pulls ads from the advertiser, and then directs the ads to the host's website. Often, online ads have rich media functionality, including an ability to expand, move about a webpage, and/or show rich media interaction between multiple ads.